


Isak og Even

by Cessima



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cessima/pseuds/Cessima
Summary: Slik "Mekke øl" skulle endt





	1. Lavendel

Lørdag 22.00

Even går ut av dusjen. Han tørker seg og pakker det myke, grå frottehåndkleet rundt livet, fester det nederst på hoftene. Går gjennom gangen, inn på rommet. Isak sitter og spiller FIFA, og titter opp fra spillet da Even kommer inn. Han legger fra seg joysticken og setter seg i senga. Ser på at han løsner håndkleet og lar det gli ned på gulvet. Finner en boxer, legger seg under dyna. Even ser opp.  
"Kom hit da." Han rykker hodet litt til siden, mot skulderen sin. Isak kryper opp til ham, finner plassen sin i armkroken hos kjæresten. Lukter på han.  
"Hva faen?" Isak trekker hodet lett tilbake.  
"Hæ? Hva...hva er det?" Even ser på han med et spørrende blikk.  
"Du lukter jo lavendel, hva faen!" Kveler et fnis, holder seg for munnen.  
"Ja, eh vi har glemt å kjøpe sjampo så...jeg måtte låne av Eskild." Han trekker på skuldrene. "Han sa jo jeg bare måtte låne ting til håret av han da...hvis jeg trengte det." Even ser på Isak. Han klarer ikke å holde alle boblene inni seg lenger og bryter ut i latter.  
"Jeg liker å se deg le" sier Even. Han trekker kjæresten mot seg og streifer forsiktig borti nesa hans med sin egen. Isak rusker ham i det våte håret og begraver ansiktet i det.  
"Det er jævlig digg ass" hvisker han. Even stryker han tilbake, nedover halsen og skulderen, mot brystet. Former fingrene til klør og skraper neglene såvidt nedi den varme huden. Han trekker den burgunder t-skjorta forsiktig over det blonde håret til kjæresten. Planter dunlette kyss på halsen hans. Isak lukker øynene og kjenner en svak duft av lavendel, sivende inn.


	2. Oslo

Søndag 00.24 

Rimet ligger i Oslos gater som små stikkende iskalde korn, knugende til overflaten helt til morgensola smelter dem. Even og Isak går ut av trikken som stopper ved Stortorvet. Den rå vinterlufta slår mot dem. De strener over plassen, forbi Glasmagasinet og ut på Karl Johan. Tar hverandre i hendene. Den varme hånda til Even omslutter Isaks og de går nedover. De ser ustøe unge jenter med høye hæler og korte skjørt, eldre menn i dress, våte i blikket. Det pumpes tung bass ut av høyttalere, andre steder mer nostalgiske toner. En middelaldrende dame stopper dem da de nærmer seg Skippergata. "Hello sir, want sex?" Isak ser ned og drar tåspissene i asfalten. "Eh... no thank you". Even prøver å være så høflig han kan. Hun ser på han med et usikkert blikk. "It very cheap. Little money." Even drar Isak rolig med seg. "No, sorry". Dama blir stående og se etter dem. Gående, med fingrene flettet i hverandres.   
"Fyfaen så pysete du er, ass!" Even ler av kjæresten. "Hæ? Hvorfor det?" Isak ser på han. "Du turte ikke si noe til hun dama da. Bare sto der lissom." Isak ler, flau over seg selv. "Ja men hva skulle jeg si da, det var DEG hun ville ha!". Even ser rart på han. "Det er vel ikke sikkert?" Isak måler han med øynene. "Jo, det er det ass." Even dytter borti han. "Dust. Det er faen ikke sant...du er så JÆVLiG deilig Isak." De stopper. Han lener seg inn for et mykt kyss. Det gir et snev av varme, før den sprer seg til hele kroppen.   
Jernbanetorget ligger som en grå masse foran dem og de går mot Operaen. De to guttene setter seg ned på den kalde marmoren og Even åpner en øl til dem hver. "Jeg husker da du gav meg en øl...første gangen." Isak smiler når han tenker tilbake på det. Da de lagde ostesmørbrød. Even spisser leppene og ser ned. "Jeg var så keen. Så jævlig forelska." Titter ut i fjorden, det sorte møter den mørkegrå himmelen. Isak tar en slurk av ølen. Han legger en hånd på kneet til Even. "Hello sir, want sex?" Even vender blikket fra mørket til kjæresten, som sitter der med et skjevt smil og øyne som ser tvers gjennom ham. "It very cheap?" Even ser på han med et bedende blikk. "Det koster deg ingenting, ass. Bare at jeg alltid...har en hånd...å holde i." Isak rekker han hånden. Even tar den og kysser den, drar ham til seg og holder han fast. Knokene hvitner og han hvisker inn i øret til Isak; "Det kan jeg klare."


	3. Kakao

Søndag 12.34

De sitter i sofaen. Isak sitter i armkroken til Even, slik han har gjort mange ganger før. Han har hodet på skulderen hans og trekker inn duften av ham gjennom den tynne t-skjorta. De sitter under et pledd og drikker kakao mens de ser på TV. Den er rykende varm, de må sippe til den. Ute herjer stormen Urdr, regnet pisker mot rutene. Han betrakter Even mens han ler av noe han syntes er morsomt. Øynene hans smiler, hele ansiktet lyser opp og smilehullene kommer til syne. Even gløtter bort på kjæresten for å dele gleden. Isak smiler tilbake. Klarer ikke å la være, denne flotte mannen er hans. Bare min, tenker han. De fyldige leppene, det bølgete håret og de strålende øynene fyller han med en følelse av at han ikke vil miste. Han vil ikke miste gutten sin, vil at han skal være her for alltid, sammen med han i sofaen, under det grå ullteppet med en glovarm kopp kakao som begynner å tykne på toppen. Om en dag, en måned eller år kan ting være snudd på hodet. Isak får vondt i magen av å tenke på det. Husker hva som skjedde sist gang. Det begynner å løye ute. Regnet renner nedover vinduet, men ingen tårer er å spore på Isak sine kinn. Han legger seg tettere inntil gutten sin. Even drar han til seg, armen rundt skulderen hans. Smaker på kakaoen. Han kjenner en varm følelse inni seg. Kjenner at han lever. Akkurat NÅ.


	4. Å leve

Even står ved vinduet. Det er mørkt ute. Han titter ut og ser bygårder på andre siden av gata, hus med vinduer like som det han titter gjennom. Det er hundrevis av dem. Vinduer med mennesker, med skjebner, med sjeler som bor bak rutene. Noen steder er det lys, andre ikke. Han ser konturer av bevegelse, av liv. Har de også denne ensomheten i seg, tenker han. Dette sorte hullet som gaper inni han, som trenger seg inn i blodårene og fyller han med angst. En redsel for å leve, en redsel for å være til bry, at ingen i hele verden kan elske ham. Sånn som han er. Isak har sovnet på sofaen. Han går bort til han, trenger å kjenne han nær. Setter seg. Med den ene hånda stryker Even varsomt nedover kjeven hvor han kan kjenne de tynne, pusete hårene til en gutt på vei mot å bli en voksen. En ung mann som har modnet, brutt seg gjennom lenker, alle sperrer han hadde og skammen han følte. Borte. Isak vrir litt på seg, tar seg til haka. Øynene er fortsatt lukket. Even stryker pekefingeren nedover halsen hans, forbi det bølgete håret og bøyer seg ned. Leppene hans møter den varme huden mens han kjenner duften av Hugo Boss, The Scent. Han kjøpte den i julegave til Isak, og hver gang han lukter den, hører han High for this av Weeknd inni seg. Låta fra reklamen. Han kjenner en hånd i nakken. En hånd som drar han tettere til seg, opp til ansiktet. Han titter inn i to blanke øyne med en ubestemmelig farge, som ser ham. Sånn som han er. Even kjenner leppene til Isak omslutte sine. Han synker dypere inn i sødmen, lukker øynene, lar kroppen følge rytmen og kysser gutten sin med all kraft han har å gi. Det pulserer i hele ham, alle nerver er våknet til liv. Han ser opp. Isak biter seg i underleppa. Even vet hva det betyr og begynner å åpne skjorta hans, knapp for knapp. Fortsetter der han slapp, i halsgropa; tunga slikker seg ned. Runder niplene, ned mot navlen. Forsiktig, varsomt. Isak bukter seg under han, gisper. Puster tungt. Even tar seg god tid. De har all den tid de trenger. De har hvert minutt og i det neste minuttet....


	5. Hjerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slik "Mekke øl" skulle endt

Da de har spist ostesmørbrød og ledd av beatboxingen til Even, rappingen til Isak som sklidde ut i fnising og lange blikk, setter de seg i senga. Even har nederste køye og redde opp sengen mens Isak var på do. Nå sitter de der sammen, på et lysebrunt pledd, med sorte myke puter i ryggen. Ingen sier noe. I hånda har de hver sin øl og tar en slurk i stillheten. Even ser på Isak. Gutten han har elsket siden han så han første skoledag. Den høye, slanke lyshårede vakre skapningen han følte seg så jævlig dratt mot. De hjerteformede leppene, kløften i haka, øynene som hadde en sorg ingen kunne se. Men Even så. Isak rensker stemmen. "Ehh...tror du det kommer mange på det vorset ditt ikveld eller?" Even sier ingenting. Sier ikke at han har avlyst det hele, at det ikke vil komme noen. Sonja hadde blitt litt snurt, men det fikk være. Sa han var sliten. Det er forsåvidt sant. Sliten av å late som, sliten av å være en han ikke er. Isak ser spørrende på han. Han setter seg nærmere. Låret hans streifer kneet til Isak og han sitter mot ham. Øynene deres møtes og Isak ser ned. Forsiktig men uten å nøle bøyer Even seg ned til han. Den lange ryggtavla dekker overkroppen til gutten under. De sitter, halvt liggende nedi de sorte putene. Kinn mot kinn. Den varme huden gir han et lite støt når han streifer borti. Han er så nære at han kan kjenne pusten hans. Den går fort og han legger en hånd på brystet til Isak, utenpå genseren. Hjertet dunker mot håndflaten hans. En fast takt, sterke slag. Han kjenner at leppene deres møtes og han lukker øynene. Vil bare være her. I nederste køye, med lukta av ostesmørbrød uten kardemomme som smyger seg inn neseborene, med smaken av Isak på leppene. For alltid.


	6. Asfalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slik "Bros" skulle endt

Isak sitter med knærne på fortauet. Han gråter stille. Det brenner inne i ham, det er en smerte som ikke finner rot, den vil ikke feste seg, sirkulerer bare rundt i kroppens lemmer. Han er en bankende muskel, trykket øker og han hiver etter pusten mens han kjenner den kalde asfalten mot håndflatene. Tårene renner nedover kinnene. Han skriker. "Faen!" Han gisper. "Fyfaen, hva faen...Even." Navnet til gutten han elsker går over i et skjelvende hulk, stemmen blir lysere, det er knapt hørbart.  
Han hører noe. Hard gummi mot et hardt underlag, i rask takt. Nærmere nå. Han snur seg. Reiser seg opp. Den langstrakte skikkelsen som kommer mot han har sørgmodige øyne. Det skinner lett av svette i panna og han puster ut. Stopper. Ser på Isak. "Emma fortalte Sonja at du var her. Også...så gikk jeg for å finne deg." Han tar et dypt drag at den kjølige høstlufta inn i lungene. Isak står stille. Tørker bort tårene så Even ikke skal se dem. Inni ham truer det med å komme nye. "Ja..også snakket jeg med Jonas, er det det han heter, ja eh..også sa han at du bare hadde løpt av gårde".  
Isak snur seg bort. Han skjelver fortsatt og hjertet hans dunker, lager et trykk som presser på tårekanalene. Han greier ikke å holde igjen mer. "Du kyssa Sonja! Du sto faenmeg og klinte med henne TO dager etter at du klina med meg." Han hulker, tårene renner ut. Har ingen motstand igjen. Even går rolig bort til ham. Trekker han inntil seg. Isak begraver det fuktige ansiktet sitt i det grove stoffet på skjorta til Even. Han hikster. "Jeg skal fortelle deg alt en annen gang. Jeg lover. Akkurat nå vil jeg bare at du skal vite at jeg elsker deg." Even hvisker til ham og et ørlite smil finner veien til leppene hans. Han trykker seg tettere inntil brystet til Even og kjenner hjertet hans banke for ham.


	7. Kinesiske drager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En tredje del av "Bros".

Isak ligger i sengen. Dynen med det blågrå stripete trekket ligger rundt kroppen hans, dekker ham til brystet. Han får ikke sove. Tenker på det forferdelige i høst, da Even og Sonja kysset på festen til Emma. Han hadde aldri fått noen god forklaring fra Even, hadde bare sagt at hun var kontrollerende. Isak syntes ikke det var grunn nok til å kysse Sonja, han hadde jo nærmest bedt han om å være kjæresten hans. Even ligger på den blå puta ved siden av han. Isak titter på ham, han sover. Puster dypt og taktfast, med ansiktet mot han. Armene ligger over dynen, hendene er løst knyttet. Følelsene fra den kvelden velter inn i ham. Angsten, maktesløsheten. Berghain i bakgrunnen, han har bestemt seg for å gå bort til Even. Leter etter han, søker øyekontakt. Kysset. Han puster tungt. Brystet heves opp og ned. Han ser ut i rommet, opp i taket. Hva er dette, han er jo så jævla lykkelig? Even er det beste som noengang har skjedd han, likevel ligger han her og klarer ikke gi slipp. Tvilen tar ham, han er tilbake på knærne med hendene i asfalten.   
Han kjenner en hånd som kryper under dynen. Fingre som stryker han på armen. "Får du ikke sove?" Even er hes, han gjesper. De blå øynene finner Isak sine, de er blanke. Han trekker pusten. "Neiass, jeg gjør ikke det. Jeg...tenker." Even ser alvorlig på han. "Hva tenker du på da? Du er vel ikke trist?" Isak svelger. Med uklar stemme sier han; "Festen til Emma". Han ser ned. Snur seg vekk fra Even, legger seg på siden. Even pakker dynen godt rundt han. Legger seg ved siden av han, redd for å komme for nær. Han rensker stemmen. "Sonja var kontrollerende. Det har jeg jo sagt hele tida." Han stopper opp. Ser at Isak ikke er beroliget, musklene er spente, med høye skuldre. "Hun kom bort til meg. Hun tok tak i meg...og kyssa meg. Jeg var full så...jeg lot henne gjøre det."   
Even ser på de blonde bølgete hårstråene foran ham. Vet at de krøller seg når de blir våte. Han snurrer forsiktig en hårlokk, før han stryker fingrene nedover nakken til Isak. Han rykker til. "Jeg er så jævlig lei for det." Han kjenner på frykt. Mørket finner veien gjennom kroppens labyrint inn til sinnet hans. Redselen for at Isak tror han ikke elsker ham høyt nok. Redsel for at Isak vil slutte å elske ham.   
Han ser to skuldre foran seg bevege seg, gradvis nedover. Isak snur seg mot ham. Lener seg på den ene armen så hodet støttes av høyre hånd. Den andre tar tak i kjeven til kjæresten og drar han mot seg. Bøyer seg frem og møter Even med fuktige lepper. De kysser, tungene roterer som i en synkronisert dans som de begge fører. Søvn er et søskenbarn av døden den natta, de trenger hverandre mer. Det blågrå stripete trekket på dynen trenger å bli byttet når morgenen kommer, de får låne av Eskild. Onsdag kveld ligger Isak og Even svøpt i silke, omringet av kinesiske drager.


	8. Boller

"Baby...kom og legg deg her med meg 'a." Isak ligger på sofaen. De er i kollektivet, Eskild er på jobb, Noora på besøk og Linn hjemme i Larvik. Even kommer inn i stua, bærende på et brett med rykende kaffe, hvite kopper og oppvarmede boller. "Mamma har bakt til oss, jeg fikk med en pose da jeg var der i går kveld". Han setter fatet ned på bordet. Det rykker i munnviken, leppene former et skjevt smil mens han ser ned på kjæresten i sofaen. "Baby lissom. Altfor drøyt." Han setter seg ved siden av han, på kanten. "Jeg husker første gang jeg så deg", sier Isak. "Da spiste jeg bolle, da og". Even ser på ham, stråler med en aura det var umulig for Isak å ikke oppdage. Husker så godt den gangen i kantina, han hadde sittet der i hver midttime og håpet at den yngre gutten skulle legge merke til ham. "Eehh... og jeg fikk bolle på kosegruppemøtet. Da jeg kom for å møte deg". Isak smiler ved tanken. Han hadde blitt tvunget av Sana til å komme, kameratene hadde ditchet ham, og plutselig står den mest nydelige, deilige gutten har har sett ever, liksom - rett foran ham. "Kom hit da. Baby." Even legger seg ved siden av ham, ansiktet vendt mot ham. De ligger og ser på hverandre. Even stryker forsiktig over underleppa til Isak, med pekefingeren. Den er tørr og han biter lett i den. "Du har så jævlig tørre lepper ass." Han ler. "What? Har JEG tørre lepper? Jeg er faenmeg leppemaster'n, har sykt myke lepper lissom. Bruker Lypsil, tilogmed!" Isak klarer ikke å holde latteren tilbake, han fniser inn i kinnet til kjæresten. "Fyfaen, du er så dårlig til å ljuge". Even ler lett mens han rusker han i håret. Liker å tulle med ham. Blikket til Isak har mørknet. Forsiktig finner han de like tørre leppene til gutten som ligger inntil han på sofaen. De kysser lenge, kjenner at de vil ha mer. De tar av seg alle klærne. Brystvorter stivner og blodet samles i ett organ. De smaker, nyter, føler helt inn i kroppens innerste kjerne, mens duften av lune boller med kardemomme og lunken kaffe fyller rommet.


	9. Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slik "Bånder" skulle ha endt.

"Hun er søt da. Sonn..ja". Isak ser ned. Klarer ikke å møte blikket til Even. De står på kjøkkenet. I sidesynet ser han skikkelsen til Even, den lange slanke figuren komme mot han. Nærmere. Vet at han blir iakttatt men våger ikke se opp. Ikke ennå. Ikke før han vet sikkert. Han fornemmer ansiktet som nærmer seg hans eget. Kjenner varmen fra huden, så nær. Vender seg mot han og instinktivt finner leppene hans, de fyldige leppene han har finstudert, drømt om og lengtet etter. Han smelter inn i et univers hvor han og Even er ett. En encellet organisme hvor det eneste som eksisterer er to som skal lære hverandres kropp å kjenne. De kysser. Først forsiktige, ømme tak. Så mer krevende. Even holder han i nakken, graver fingrene inn i håret. En arm rundt livet hans. Kysser han hardere, spenner musklene i kjeven. Han ser opp. Forstår hva som er i ferd med å skje. Even er blank i øynene, han er rødlig i kinnene og nedover halsen. De ser på hverandre. "Går det bra?" spør Even. "Ja", hvisker han tilbake. "Det går bra".   
De går inn på soverommet. Legger seg på sengen, Even i armkroken til Isak. En hånd smyger seg under t-skjorta til Isak og finner naken hud. Stryker forsiktig på niplene, napper i dem. Setter forsiktig neglene i den varme huden, magen heves og senkes under fingrene til Even. Etter en stund er den neonrosa fargen på kinnene til Isak borte. Den er gnidd utover kroppen til gutten han er forelska i. Når lyset slukkes lyser små rosa fragmenter under dyna, de omslynger den yngre gutten. Even holder en arm over brystet hans og kysser han lett i nakken. Det sitrer i hele ham. Det går i døren. Det kommer noen hjem. Det er Noora.


	10. Stearin

De trasker hjemover. De har vært ute og spist kebab og skal hjem til kollektivet. Det er tett tåke, den smyger seg over hustak, mellom bygårder og gjør konturer uklare. Even har armen rundt Isak sine skuldre. Hånden hans holder hardt rundt skulderen innpakket i den grønne jakka, redd for å slippe taket. Redd for å miste. Gatene er islagte, det knaser i grus, halvveis tråkket ned i den glaserte overflaten. Isak hutrer og Even trekker han nærmere til seg. Stryker han nedover armen, så oppover igjen med kjappe tak for å skape friksjon og lage varme. "Går det bra?" Even ser på han med øyne som viser alt han bærer på. Uro, bekymring og en følelse av å ha noe så verdifullt at han må bevare det for alltid. Isak løfter hodet og titter opp. Han ser inn i to øyne som gjør at han glemmer kulda i et lite sekund. "Går bra ass."  
De går opp trappene, henger av seg tøyet i gangen. Nøklene på benken. De går på badet. Even står og tisser mens Isak pusser tenner. Han kan se ham i speilet. Even ser opp. "Faen, står du og glor mens jeg pisser eller?" Isak rødmer lett. "Det er min rett som typen din...å se hele kroppen din, ass. Når jeg vil lissom." Even ler oppgitt. "Jeeez, du er faen meg umettelig. Du bare må ha meg," sier han ertende. Hendene til Isak har funnet veien rundt livet til kjæresten. Han trekker seg inntil og legger hodet i halsgropa. Suger inn lukta av kald hud under t-skjorta, gir varm pust tilbake. "Bli med 'a." Han går bakover, inn på rommet. Even fører ham ned på senga, han vrir seg unna. "Ikke prøv deg." Even tar tak i sida hans og prøver å holde ham fast. Bøyer seg ned for å kysse ham. Isak har kull i blikket. Han tar tak i skuldrene til Even og får han over på siden, setter seg overskrevs. "Hva faen?" Even puster ut og ler usikkert. Forvirret. "Bare ligg her litt. Jeg skal mekke noe."  
Even ligger naken i senga, rommet er mørkt da Isak kommer inn med et hvitt, brennende lys. "Så jævlig romantisk du er. Heh." Isak bøyer seg ned og hvisker til ham: "Stol på meg. Jeg elsker deg." Han kysser nedover Evens kjeve, lette myke puff. Kjenner hender som fører leppene hans mot sine, og blir omsvøpt av en bløt, fuktig varme som skaper liv og rykninger i ham. Han strekker seg etter det brennende lyset. Tar det ut av staken. Han holder det så høyt han kan, så lar han det vippe til sida. Først litt. Så litt mere. Det faller en dråpe. Den havner på brystet til Even, som skriker. "Shhhh. Ikke vær redd. Jeg skal passe på deg." Isak biter ham i underleppa mens huden damper og stearinen flyter på den bleke huden som rykende lava. Even stønner. Et nytt drypp. Han hogger til. Og enda et. Isak setter lyset i staken, kysser ham nedover halsen. Titter opp i et forpint ansikt. Ser nedover den lange kroppen og finner et udekket behov som skaper skygger mot den flakkende flammen. Brystet til Even hever seg mens svetten glinser under stivnede klatter av hvit stearin når Isak legger hodet mellom bena hans.


	11. Kjærlighet

Isak åpner døra til leiligheten. Tar av seg skoene, henger opp jakka og skjerfet. Han trekker pusten. Det lukter mat. Kjøtt stekt i smør. "Hallo?" Han går inn på kjøkkenet. Even står over komfyren, titter opp. Smiler til han og kommer bort. "Halla." Tar hendene rundt livet hans, kysser ham lett på kinnet. "Det lukter godt, ass. Hva lager du?" Even smiler lurt. "Mamma lagde det masse da jeg var liten." Han ser Isak inn i øynene. "Vil du vite hva det heter?"   
Even har dekket på med hvite servietter og lys. Varmen fra flammen gjør at stearinen renner over, nedover langs kanten før den drypper som smeltede snøfnugg på bordet. Foran ham ser Isak en dam av rykende potetmos, med bacon og pølsebiter vakende på overflaten. Brennende kjærlighet. "Er det godt eller?" Even ser på ham med forventning i blikket. Isak nikker med munnen full av mat. "Vil du vite hva hemmeligheten er?" Isak smiler til kjæresten. "Ja, det vil jeg...er det rømme?" Even løfter øyenbrynene. "Du kjenner meg for godt, ass."  
Han setter på radioen. Den hese, slepende stemmen til Axl Rose fyller rommet med erindringer fra 90-tallet, bassgitaren til Slash dveler og går over i et inferno når "Don't Cry" bygger seg oppover. Isak må le. "Faen ass, den derre drittmusikken som Linn hører på om kvelden. Romantisk piss." Han snøfter. "Hva er det det heter, Kjærlighet uten genser, eller grenser, vettafaen." Even ser på ham. Kjenner det stikker langt inni seg. Tenker på den gangen han stakk ut kliss naken, da Isak var livredd og lette etter ham. På Grønland. Midt på natta. Isak tar en slurk av glasset med cola. Isbitene ligger igjen, små frosne øyer som glir vekk fra hverandre.   
Even reiser seg opp. Axl synger. "Don't you cryyy tonight, I still love you baby..." Han går bort til kjæresten og tar ham i hånda. Isak reiser seg, ser de sørgmodige øynene til Even. Legger hodet hans på skulderen sin mens de klamrer seg til hverandre og svaier sakte i takt med musikken.  
På soverommet er det blitt mørkt. Bak det oransje pleddet som henger over det kjølige glasset, renner snøen som falt i en sirlig strøm ned i byens kummer. De ser så vidt konturene av hverandre mens de tar av seg genseren. Even legger Isak på sengen. Ryggen hans dekker overkroppen, han presser seg ned mens han møter leppene til gutten sin. Synker ned i det våte, dype. Isak tar ham imot og bruker tungen som en muskel.   
Even reiser seg. Isak kjenner at knappen på buksa blir løsnet, så går den av. Det går i døra. Før han rekker å ense det, kommer den høye skikkelsen tilbake. I den ene hånda har han lysestaken med det brennende lyset. I den andre glasset til Isak. Han setter staken på nattbordet. Tar en isbit i munnen. Setter den mellom tennene og lar den gli sakte over brystet hans, liggende på ryggen med armene til siden. Han skriker. Even fører isbiten nedover mot navlen, stopper. Den lyshårede gutten rykker til, magen kveiler seg under kulda. Han sprer bena til Isak og lar den våte klumpen gli langs låret. Det renner isvann ned mot den buede kanten. Isak skjelver, huden nupper seg. Flammen på nattbordet flerrer opp det sorte den er omringet av. Gir et svakt skinn på blek, dirrende hud. Even spytter ut isen. "Jeg elsker deg."


	12. Landminer       på Tjøme

Skrikende barn sykler fordi dem, glade og oppjagede, høye på sukker av flertallige is. Hytta de bor på ligger på Tjøme, familien til Even eier den. Stien de tråkker er omkranset av bjørk. Dugg på bladene, små runde øyer spredt utover det grønne. De trekker inn lukta av regnet som falt i natt. - Det er jævlig digg, ass. Isak river av et blad og stryker tommelen over det fuktige. Den andre hånda er flettet inn i Evens, som holder han i et fast grep. - Tror du vi finner noen landminer eller? Isak fniser. De ser på hverandre og ler begge to. - Jeg skjønte at du kødda da, hva tror du om meg? Isak gir ham et indignert blikk. - Yeah right, sier Even og trekker armen opp til ryggen hans, hånden får hvile i nakken. Drar han litt i krøllene under capsen. - Skal passe på deg jeg, bby. 

Oslofjorden omslutter svaberget med sola glitrende på overflaten og en doven bris trekker sjølufta mot land. De setter seg ned på store blå og hvitrutede håndklær. - Disse har ligget på hytta siden 1960 tallet. Brukt her ute, år etter år. Even tenker tilbake på sine barndoms somre. Plukket markjordbær langs stien, badet i fjorden. Hjem til middag, et slag Ludo. Ut igjen. - Det er fint her ass. Fyfaen så heldig du er som har alt dette. En enslig måke kretser over dem, skriker i håp om en matbit. Bagettene de smurte før de dro ligger nedi den åpne sekken, to flasker øl ligger oppå som beskyttelse. Even ser på han.  
\- Dette er ikke mitt. Det er vårt. Du er min. 

Han holder blikket til Isak, kjenner solstrålene varme den bare huden, drar hånda gjennom det svette håret. - Her skal vi sitte om 50 år og mimre. To slaskete gamle gubber på det samme jævla tynnslitte håndkleet med en øl i hånda. Isak smiler og setter seg tettere inntil han. Vrenger av seg t-skjorta. Legger hodet mot skulderen hans. - Har lyst på øl, jeg. Han tømmer sekken, jekker de opp, gir en til kjæresten. De tar noen slurker før leppene deres finner hverandre og den kjølige, brusende smaken av Tuborg blander seg med smaken av den de elsker. Imens har måka fått ferten av ost og skinke over et tykt lag smør med baguett kapslet rundt. Den går til angrep og flyr av sted med lunsjen til to som er sultne på alt annet enn mat. 

De ligger på stein og frotte' og slikker den salte huden, klemmer og stryker. De er helt alene og skjules av en fjellknaus som ruver bak. Isak ligger oppå Even og kysser han dypt, mens den éne hånden trekker nedover, forbi navlen. Legger seg utenpå shortsen, først helt rolig. Even stønner og løfter forsiktig rumpa, frem og tilbake. Isak rikker ikke hånda. - Faen, ta meg da... Så stryker han med florlette fingre, oppover, nedover. Den beige bomullen er ru, minner han om sandkorn mot den tynne huden. Han kjenner konturene av sin elskede og tar et fastere grep. Opp og ned. Even begraver ansiktet sitt i halsgropen hans. Hånda finner veien på innsiden av shortsen. Det er begynt å blåse opp. Vannet skvulper taktfast mot land og etterlater seg mykt, hvitt skum.


	13. På solsenga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Del 2 av Landminer på Tjøme

Sola stikker som syltynne flis og han lukker øynene. Kjenner heten, svette renner ned i panna til Isak. Even kysser den ømt og stryker håret hans bakover. De ligger på hver sin solseng, hytta på Tjøme ruver på toppen av en åsside. Isak vrir hodet ned mot fjorden. Noen står på vannski etter speedbåt, andre putrer avgårde i ei snekke mens de dørjer etter makrell som skal steke på grillen i kveld. -Fikk du lyst på båttur, eller? Even ser på gutten med den smale ryggtavlen, skuldrene han så ofte hadde lagt kinnet mot. -Jaa..hadde vært digg det. Han snur seg og gir han et raskt smil. -Da tar vi en tur imorgen. Men du? -Ja? Isak er helt alvorlig, han klarer nesten ikke å holde maska. -Hvis du detter uti, så lov meg da. At du prøver å holde pusten. Sånn at jeg får reddet deg. Isak slår mot han og ler,treffer brystet til Even med den knyttede neven. Smilet trekker med seg de grønne øynene, som lyser mot han med visshet om en fremtid fylt av sommerdager som denne. 

Even ler tilbake, men stopper opp. Drar solsenga til Isak nærmere til seg. Rundt den rødmalte hytta står furuene stille, et ekorn har funnet veien opp til et av trærne og rister løs ei kongle. -Legg deg på magen. Overkroppen til Isak rykker til da Even legger en stripe med solkrem på ryggtavlen. Han masserer med jevne tak, jobber seg oppover, mellom skulderbladene. Isak ynker seg, liggende med lemmene dovent hengende ned mot det mosekledde underlaget. Even sprer fingrene, bruker tommelen og håndbaken mens solkremen trekkes inn i den brune huden. Han ber kjæresten snu seg. Bruker fingertuppene på brystet, gnir såvidt over niplene som stivner av berøringen. Han stryker nedover, musklene på magen er definerte og glinser av den tynne hinnen med solkrem. Magen hever og senker seg da håndflaten til Even føres nedover, langsomt - før den finner en ny muskel. Han lukker hånden rundt den mens sola brenner i nakken. -Faen, jeg har glemt å smøre meg, tenker han. Med blikket opp mot det forpinte uttrykket i ansiktet til Isak håper han det er nok solkrem igjen.


End file.
